


Royal

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is the son of King and Queen Mac. He left the kingdom at young age, accepting an invitation he had received. But, when the time comes to go home and claim the throne, will he be ready to leave everything behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Kurt looked at the envelope that he had just been handed. The envelope itself was a crisp white, lined with a shimmering gold and stamped with a weird symbol. On the front written in neat cursive was a name: Kurt J Mac

Kurt sat in his chambers, starring at the crackling fire, the letter still in hand.

After a while, Kurt carefully opened the envelope, pulling out the crisp white paper.

The note on the paper was written in the same neat cursive as before.

Kurt,

Let me start by introducing myself, I'm Guude Boulderfist. I'd like to invite you to join me in a new type of world, one without a king and queen, one without the strict rules and expectancies of the royal.

The portal to the world will be labeled Mindcrack. I hope to see you there.

~Guude Boulderfist~

Kurt stared at the letter, thinking. He was thoroughly intrigued by the offer. It would get him away from home, let him wander and explore. Let him be free.

Kurt approached his parents chamber, letter still in hand, and knocked before entering.

"Kurt, son, why have you come to us?" The King asks, glancing up from the book he held

"I have a proposition." Kurt replies

"Proposition?"

Kurt hands him the letter, eyeing him curiously as he read.

After the king finished, he glanced up at his son, an eyebrow raised.

"Is this something you wish to do?"

"Yes, yes it is."

The king eyes his son curiously before speaking again.

"If this is what you want, then you can go. But, when the time comes, you'll have to come back home to claim the thrown."

Kurt was excited, he wanted the chance to explore, to make new friends, to be free.

"Thank you father."

"When do you plan to leave?"

"Today"

"Good luck Kurt, my son. Be safe."

Kurt nods his thanks.

The king stands up and hugs him tightly, a father like gesture Kurt didn't see to often.

After they broke the embrace, Kurt went back to his chambers, grabbing a bag and stuffing it full of clothes and supplies he'd need.

After putting on proper attire, he headed to the stables, saddling his horse and hopping on, setting off towards the portal that stood tall atop of a lone hill just outside the beautiful kingdom.


	2. Leaving It All Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's leaving it all behind

Dear Zisteau,

By the time you wake up, I'll be gone. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you in person. I'm so sorry I have to leave.   
You guys have always wondered where I came from, who my family was. Well, I can finally tell you. 

I'm from Farlands. It's a small kingdom that's millions of blocks away from here. My parents are King and Queen Mac. I'm prince of the kingdom, an only child. I'm the only one set to take the throne.

I left home and the fame of being prince. I left because of the opportunities here, at Mindcrack. My parents supported me and my decision, but warned me that once it came time I'd have to come home, claim the throne.

That time has come. My parents are loosing control of the kingdom, getting older, so they want me to step in. 

Because I know you'll ask, no, you can't come with, and I'm sorry, I really am. Being gay is heavily frowned   
upon back home. So, I have to leave you. I have to do what's best for my kingdom. 

It breaks my heart. It really does. I love you Zisteau. I love you so much. Always remember that.

Hopefully I'll see you again one day. But, until then, this is goodbye. 

~Kurt~

 

Kurt placed down the note, tears forming quickly as he carefully walked back over to Zisteau, who was sleeping peacefully. 

Kurt placed a gentle kiss on Zisteau head, before slipping out into the cold night air, heading for the soft purple glow of the portal.


	3. Following Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just has to follow his heart

Zisteau woke up to the bed empty beside him. He could've sworn that Kurt stayed the night. 

The blankets beside him were messed up, making it seem that someone had been laying there recently. 

Zisteau looked around the small room curiously. He spotted an all to familiar pair of 3D glasses sitting on the bedside table with a piece of paper underneath.

Zisteau got up, stretching out a kink in his neck as he made his way to the table, grimacing at the cold floor on his bare feet. 

He picked up the note, setting the glasses to the side. He instantly recognized Kurt's neat cursive writing splayed across the page.

Zisteau felt his heart drop as he read the letter. When he had finished he felt dead on the inside, like his whole world was ripped out from under him. 

Zisteau quickly pulled on a pair of shoes and ran out the door, heading towards Guude's house. 

He pounded on the front door, tears streaming down his face, worry lacing his mind, plaguing his whole body. 

"What the hell guy?!?" Guude asks angrily, answering the door.

Zisteau, unable to speak, hands Guude the letter. Guude reads it, his face turning into one of surprise. 

"He's just gone?" Guude asks, starring at the letter incredulously 

Zisteau nodded, still unable to find his voice.

"There's really nothing we can do, I don't think. It's his choice..." 

"He.... He can't really be gone" Zisteau sobs. 

"I'm sorry Z." 

"I.... I..."

"What are you going to do?" Guude asks, looking up at the mess of a man before him.

"I'm.. I'm... going after him." 

"You saw what he wrote, Zisteau."

"I don't care... I can't loose him. I can't be without him." 

"Just be careful Zisteau..... come home safely." 

Zisteau hugs Guude tightly, tears still streaming down his face. 

~~~<3~~~

Zisteau stood in front of a portal labeled: Farlands Kingdom. 

It all made sense to Zisteau now. Kurt's perfect posture, the way he was almost always composed. The way he dressed, the way he acted. He was a prince, part of a royal family. 

He's way out of my league, Zisteau realized, starring at the bubbling purple portal before him. 

Will I even have a chance, Zisteau thought, seeing how hopeless he was. But, he then realized that he was already with Kurt. That Kurt already loved him. 

Zisteau, racking together all of his courage, stepped into the soft purple glow of the portal, awaiting what was on the other side.


	4. All He Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all he ever wanted

"Your majesty, prince Kurt has arrived." A courtier says, guiding Kurt into the throne room.

"Ah, Kurt, my son. It's been a long time." The king says, standing up from the fancy looking wooden throne accented with a deep blue, and greeting his son, who still had tears in his eyes, that threatened to spill.

"Yeah... it's uh... it's been a while." Kurt replies nervously, instantly wanting to beat himself up for such an improper response. 

The king gives his son a look, but doesn't scold him. 

"Your coronation will be later today, everything is already planned and your clothes are already set up and ready in you chambers." 

Kurt nods, turning to leave the room. Before he does, he curtsies, some of the formalities of being a prince coming back to mind. 

Kurt heads to his chambers, seeing the very elegant looking outfit hung up on the wardrobe. It was a long black coat, with what looked like a deep blue undershirt and black pants. All of it looked ironed, perfectly straight, not a wrinkle or fold visible. 

~~~<3~~~ 

Kurt sat in the kings throne, his throne, still sporting his fancy coronation outfit, even though it was long after it had occurred. 

His parents had retired to their chambers a while ago, leaving Kurt to sit alone and contemplate.

Kurt glanced at the empty throne beside him, the one where the queen would sit. It brought great sadness to him. He wanted Zisteau to be by his side, to help him lead this kingdom, his kingdom, but alas, it couldn't happen. 

Not only was being gay heavily frowned upon, he had heard rumors of an arranged marriage, so their would be a queen to help rule the kingdom. And, so Kurt and his wife to be, could have a child, who would rule the kingdom after him.

Kurt didn't want that. He didn't want any of it. Just the thought of being with a woman, let alone another person, was unpleasing to him. The thought actually kinda scared him, to be honest. 

He couldn't imagine having a child, or the process of having said child. 

When Kurt first went to Mindcrack, he tried to not get to attached to anyone, knowing he'd have to leave it all behind eventually. Mindcrack was where he figured out he was gay. It was where his personality and who he really was, was defined and refined. It was where he made actual friends. It was where he fell in love, even though he tried to distance himself.

All of it made Kurt even sadder. He had once dreamed of running this kingdom, of being a king and having a beautiful queen by his side. But, now all he wanted was to research the stars, explore the world he shared with friends, who were more like family, and have Zisteau, his lover, by his side. That's all he really wanted.


	5. Giving Up Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's giving up everything, except maybe he won't.

Zisteau stepped out of the portal and into a beautiful looking world. He was on a grassy hill top that overlooked a beautiful kingdom. The flags were flowing in the wind, their blue and red colors contrasting greatly to the beautiful green landscape. 

He made his way down to the main gates, the draw bridge down, allowing access to the outside world and vis versa. 

He made his way through the village that surrounded the castle. It was beautiful and amazing. All the people smiling and waving kindly to him as he passed.

He made it to the castle entrance, though he was instantly being stopped by guards. 

"Where do you think your going?" The first of the two asked.

"To see Kurt...." Zisteau inquired "prince Kurt" 

"That's King Kurt and not just anyone can just waltz in and speak with him." 

"But... I... I need to see him..." 

"And why would that be?" 

"I just do...." 

"And how do you know the king?" 

"I'm a close friend of his." 

"Riiight, sure you are." The guard says sarcastically 

"I am!" Zisteau protests

"Alright, lets head into the castle, maybe you'll like a visit to the dungeon. it's nice en cozy there" 

Zisteau gulped as the two guards roughly grabbed his arms, leading him through the gates. 

"What do you think your doing?" Another guard asks, seeing the group from further down the hall.

"Taking him to the dungeon" 

"For what?" 

"Trying to make entrance to the castle"

"Take this matter to the king first." 

"Aye"

The two guards change course and head towards a doorway. 

One guard heads into the room, leaving the other to keep Zisteau captive.

"Your majesty" The guard said after entering the room and curtsying.

"Yes?" 

"We have a matter we'd like to bring to your attention."

Kurt sits up a little bit, looking intent to take care of the problem.

"And, what would the problem be?" 

The guard motions for the other to bring Zisteau into the large throne room. 

A wave of emotions hit Kurt as Zisteau is brought in, being held by a guard, who roughly shoved him down onto his knees.

Kurt kept his composure though, trying to act like a proper king. 

"This man tried to enter the castle without reason. what should we do?" 

Kurt locked eyes with Zisteau, seeing how tired and sad he looked, made his heart ache. 

"Leave us." Kurt says, waving the guards off. 

"Are you sure, your majesty?" 

"Yes. Leave us." 

The guards curtsy and leave. 

Kurt was instantly on his feet, running over to Zisteau and pulling him to his feet, bringing him into a bruising kiss.

Once the two parted, they were both panting, their lips tingling. They held each other close, unwilling to let the other go quiet yet. 

"What... what are you doing here... Zisteau?" Kurt asks, finally breaking the tension filled silence that had hung in the air. 

"I-I couldn't stand being away from you" 

Zisteau brings Kurt into another kiss, not wanting to be apart from Kurt at all. 

Kurt reluctantly pulls away 

"We can't do this Zisteau. I can't."

"Kurt.... please Kurt." 

"Z. I'm so sorry. It's not aloud in the kingdom."

"So! your the king, you could make that change." 

"I could... but..."

"What?" Zisteau asks, his heart dropping more and more by the second.

"I'm getting married soon." 

"What?!?!?" 

"An arranged marriage." 

"Kurt..." Zisteau's heart broke, hearing the news. 

"I'm sorry Zisteau. It breaks my heart, it really does. But, I have to be the king, a good king."

"Why couldn't I be by your side then. I don't understand!" 

"Because, we can't... well uh... we can't... have children...."

"Why does that matter?"

"So there will be someone to take over when... you know..." 

"So... your just going to leave me? after everything?" 

Kurt had tears running down his face as he finally faced the truth. He really had to leave Zisteau. He really had to leave his whole life behind. 

"I have to Z.... for my kingdom." 

Zisteau felt broken. He was loosing his lover. He was loosing one of the only things he ever cared about. 

"F-Fine!" Zisteau shouts, turning and running from the room. 

The guards come into the large throne room, looking startled and worried. 

Kurt collapses on the throne, feeling drained, broken, tears still running down his face. 

What a king I am, Kurt thought to himself. 

"Who was that your majesty?" One of the guards asks

"An old friend...." Kurt says, unable to focus, tears still running down his cheeks.


	6. Completely Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems broken, but is it really?

Kurt headed to his chambers, unable to control his conflicting emotions, unable to keep himself composed. 

Kurt stared at the crackling fire, unable to keep Zisteau off of his mind. And, the fire itself reminded him of Zisteau and the way he seemed to radiate heat when they laid together on a cold winter night. 

Kurt looked out the window, seeing the lushes green hills that rolled far beyond the castle walls. Even that reminded him of Zisteau. It reminded him of Zisteau's usually bright and happy attitude. 

Kurt felt a few tears run down his cheeks as he finally gave up and closed his eyes. 

Kurt's eyes snapped open when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly wiped at his face, trying to rid himself of the tears and look composed. Though he was sure he was failing.

"Come in" Kurt said.

The door opened, revealing his father, who came in and sat in the chair opposite of his own. 

"Son, I have some news for you." The former king informed. 

"What news?" Kurt asks, trying to keep his composer, even though he felt like his heart was in a million pieces and he willed that they would all fit together again.

"The arranged marriage. Your to marry Princess Isabelle from Alkisyd kingdom." 

Kurt felt the pieces of his heart shatter into smaller pieces, feeling as though they'd never be whole again "when is the wedding?" 

"It is planned for the day after tomorrow." 

Kurt nods "Is everything already arranged?" 

"Yes, your outfit is already tailored and the princess already has a dress. The ceremony will take place here, in the ball room."

"Thank you for the news, father." 

"Good night son" 

The former king gets up and leaves, leaving Kurt alone, yet again. 

Kurt put on his pajamas, unused to the silky fabric that was now draped on his lanky body. 

Kurt laid down on his bed, curling up and hugging his knees. He was broken, truly broken. 

~~~<3~~~

Zisteau ran through the small town of Farlands, getting to the portal fast and stepping through. 

He quickly made it back through the Mindcrack portal. 

Zisteau went to make a beeline for his base, so he could wallow in pain by himself, when he ran into Vechs, a close friend of his. 

"Zistykinz!" Vechs said excitedly in his derpy way. 

Zisteau ignored him, starting to walk the other way.

"Zistykinz?" Vechs asked, sounding worried and gently grabbing Zisteau's shoulder. 

Zisteau finally fully looked at Vechs, who instantly looked extremely worried.

"What's wrong?" 

"Kurt...." Zisteau managed to say.

"Where is Kurt?"

Zisteau, unable to find his voice, digs the letter out of his pocket and hands it to Vechs, who reads it.

"Oh... Zistykinz, it'll be ok. He'll be ok."

"No! No I won't be ok Vechs! I can't be without him." 

"I don't get why he couldn't just change the rules, let you be there with him" 

"You don't think I thought of that already! He's... he's getting married...." 

"Married?" 

"Arranged marriage. He has to have a wife, someone who can have kids." 

Vechs was lost, he didn't know what to say, or how to comfort his friend.


	7. The Reality Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of a situation always hits hard

Zisteau sat on his bed, holding a pair of 3D glasses in his hand, holding onto the last thing that he was left with, of what used to be his lover.

He missed Kurt. He missed him so much. He missed his adorable bed head in the morning, he missed his adorable shy composure. He missed his quirks and all of his weirdness. He missed sharing coffee in the morning with him. He missed the intimate moments full of passion. He missed everything about Kurt. 

He wasn't sure how he could live without him. Maybe he could find someone else, though deep down he knew he'd never love another soul like he loved Kurt. 

Zisteau stared at the red and blue lenses of the comical 3D glasses Kurt had always worn, though he'd never known why. 

He was completely and truly broken, his heart in a million pieces, each breaking more and more as the reality of the situation hit him. 

Zisteau worried for Kurt, knowing how much this was hurting him too. He cared for Kurt so much, more than he'd cared for anyone or anything before. 

Zisteau finally realized why Kurt had to do what he did. He finally realized that his kingdom, and the well being of it, was far more important than Zisteau himself would ever be. 

It hurt Zisteau, finally seeing the truth. It hurt him greatly, and, it hurt Kurt as well. 

The two were destined to be together, or so he had thought.


	8. Making A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some decisions in life are really hard to make

Kurt stood in his chambers, in front of his full body mirror, staring at his reflection. 

He had on his fancy tuxedo and his hair had been done by one of his maids. 

Appearance wise, he was ready. Physically and mentally he wasn't. He was exhausted, his nerves frayed. He had been up almost all night last night, unable to sleep, worry and sadness plaguing him. 

He heard a knock on his door and he told the person to enter.

"It's time, your majesty" 

He nods and they lead him through the castle and to the ball room, which had been transformed into an elegant wedding setup. 

Kurt took his place at the end of the isle, awaiting his bride to be. 

Princess Isabelle made her way down the isle, looking elegant in her white, luxurious, wedding dress. 

She reached the end and Kurt took her gloved hands in his, while the priest started his speech. 

The whole while, Kurt's heart was racing and his thoughts running wild. 

Kurt didn't want this. He didn't want to be king. He didn't want a wife. He didn't want to run a kingdom. 

"Kurt J Mac, do you take Isabelle Manoya to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked, looking at Kurt intently. 

Kurt's mind raced as he tried to find an answer, every worry that had been plaguing him, coming back, lacing his mind with worry and sadness. 

"I... I can't do this" Kurt said, just loud enough for some of the audience to hear.

Kurt dropped Isabelle's hands and ran from the room, tears starting to run down his face. 

He closed the doors to his chambers behind him before collapsing on his bed. 

Kurt heard muffled foot steps then his door being opened. 

"Son, what do you think your doing! you have to go back there and marry her." The former kings voice booms through the room, his face laced with anger.

"I can't do this dad. I can't. I don't want to be king. I don't to marry her. I'm already in love with someone" Kurt replies, any formality he'd ever known slipping from his mind.

"Already in love?"

"Back home. My boyfriend." 

"You know that's not allowed! you know how disapproving I am of that" 

"I can't change who I am dad! I'm in love with a guy and there's nothing you can do about it." 

"If you don't want to be king that badly, then leave! go back to your so called boyfriend" 

Kurt felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. His dad despised him. 

Kurt wasn't fit to be king. He wasn't fit to be part of a royal family. He wasn't fit for any of this.

"I will leave! I've always found that place more like home then here!"

Kurt ran from the room, not looking back.

He made it to the portal and took one last look at the kingdom he'd grown up in, the place he was destined to rule and stepped through the bubbly purple portal, with no regret.


	9. Their Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their fate, what is it exactly? Is it a long spiral into depression, or something magical?

Zisteau sat on the edge of the fountain in spawn with a heavy heart. He missed Kurt so deeply. He missed him more than he'd ever missed anything. 

He missed Kurt more than he missed his family and his home, Nether kingdom.

It brought him much sadness, but he knew he couldn't interrupt, it was Kurt's fate to be king. And, it was his to be without him, no matter how heart breaking it was. 

Zisteau knew all this, yet his heart ached for Kurt. It ached to hold him close again. 

Zisteau felt a few tears start running down his cheeks, replacing the wet streaks that had been there not long ago. 

He wanted the non stop heart ache to go away, though he knew it wouldn't. He knew it never would, especially since he'd never get to be with Kurt again. 

The option of moving on, finding someone else, was always there. But, Zisteau couldn't ever see himself with anyone else. He couldn't see himself holding another close, kissing another. He couldn't imagine it, he really couldn't. 

Zisteau brought a hand up, wiping away the few tears that had fallen. He was a mess, to be honest. If it hadn't been for Vechs' constant bugging, he wouldn't have left his base. 

Zisteau looked at the bubbly purple portal, Kurt's situation coming back to mind. 

He knew Kurt was supposed to be married soon, he knew what it meant for the two of them and their relationship.

Zisteau looked down at his hands. I should've been the one he's marrying, Zisteau thought to himself. 

~~~<3~~~

Kurt ran through the portal labeled Mindcrack. The second he materialized on the other side, his knees gave out and he collapsed. 

He ended up with his back against the obsidian of the portal, his crown having fallen off his head and onto his lap. 

Kurt couldn't believe all of that had actually just happened. He couldn't believe his father hated him, the whole of his kingdom probably did too. 

His mind went to Zisteau, and the fight they'd had. He knew nothing would be the same between them now, not after everything that had happened. 

Kurt picked up his crown, turning it over in his hands. This is what started it all. This is what separated Zisteau and himself. It was what tore him away from his real home. 

Before Kurt even got a chance to have any other thought, someone was kissing him. It was hard and demanding, it was exactly what Kurt had missed ever so much. 

Kurt meet this kiss with one of his own, which was full of passion and love. 

When the two pulled away, both panting, they held each other close, Zisteau on Kurt's lap. 

Both were in total disbelieve. Both couldn't even begin to actually believe the other was actually there. 

They held each other tightly, almost as if the other would just disappear. 

"Why... why are you.... here" Zisteau asks, out of breath.

"I... I couldn't.... do it Z..... I couldn't." Kurt replies, caressing Zisteau's face, looking into his blue-green eyes that Kurt loved ever so much.

"Couldn't do.... what?" 

"I couldn't marry her..... I couldn't leave you" 

"You... you gave up being king..... for me?" Zisteau asks, looking at Kurt incredulously.

Kurt nods, his eyes watering with tears that threatened to spill, though they weren't sad tears. 

"Kurt... I..." 

"I love you Zisteau. I couldn't leave, not after being with you for six years. I couldn't do it. I couldn't be away from you, your the love of my life."

"I love you too, Kurt" 

The two just sat there, staring at each other, unable to keep the huge smiles off of their faces.

The two gravitated towards each other, their lips meeting, starting another kiss, though this one much softer, sweeter.

"Don't ever leave again" Zisteau murmurs in Kurt's ear once they pull away. 

"Never" Kurt replies, pressing his face into the crook of Zisteau's neck, taking a deep breath. 

Zisteau smelled like home, his true home, one Kurt never wanted to leave, ever again.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of this story, which was completed a long while ago, but i got lazy and forgot to put it on this cite :P 
> 
> anyway, i hope you've enjoyed!

"Have a good day, Dezzy." Kurt says, hugging the little girl with auburn hair and blue-green eyes tightly

"Bye daddy" Dezeray says, waving as she walks towards the school. 

Kurt looked at Zisteau, who was standing off to the side, and intertwined their fingers, starting the short walk back to their house. 

After a short, comfortable silence Zisteau glanced at Kurt "Do you miss it?"

Kurt looks at Zisteau, slightly confused "Miss what?"

"Being king" 

"Sometimes." 

"Do you ever regret the choice you made?" 

Kurt stops walking, taking both of Zisteau's hands in his. 

"I may miss being king sometimes. And, I may miss Farlands but, I couldn't leave all this. I'd hate myself for doing that to you, and to myself."

"I just.... feel like I took you away from it...." 

"Oh, Zisteau" Kurt caresses Zisteau's cheek, a loving look in his blue eyes "you didn't take me away from it. I chose to leave."

"Why did you choose to leave?" 

Kurt hadn't told Zisteau of what had occurred, it was all to scaring.

"A lot of reasons, really, but the most prevalent was you. I'm in love with you and nothing can change that."

"I'm sorry Kurt, I really am." 

"There is no reason to be sorry. It was my choice and I'm very glad I chose like I did. I don't think I could stand being married to some princess." 

"Heh, makes me feel inadequate" 

"Actually, Zisteau, you are technically a prince now too." 

"What?" 

"Well, since we married, your technically part of my family, which means your part of the royal family. If we were back in Farlands, you'd be the queen." 

"Hey! I'm way manlier than you" 

Kurt laughs "just kidding. You'd be king, alongside me." 

"Does this mean I should be treated as such now?" Zisteau asks, adjusting his posture so it was much more professional. 

"Eh... The others probably won't, but I might"

"Will you now?"

"Depends. What would you like me to do, your majesty?" Kurt asks, curtsying politely.

"I've got a few ideas" Zisteau replies, a smirk settling on his face. 

"Oh?" 

Zisteau leans in and whispers something in Kurt's ears, causing a shiver to run down Kurt's spine. 

"I.... I like that... idea" Kurt stutters out

"Great. Come on then, my king" Zisteau says, grabbing Kurt's tie and gently pulling him along.

For all that Kurt missed about Farlands kingdom and being King, he had missed Mindcrack way more. Because, Mindcrack was his true home, with his true friends, and, most importantly, his lover, Zisteau.


End file.
